


Supernatural Halloween Oneshot

by FandomQueen10325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325
Summary: Hi guy,This is a one shot I posted on Wattpad originally and is under the same name.It was created for a school 200 word challenge but ended up being much more than that.Basically, Sam, Dean and Cas on Halloween. Cas knows something is wrong in this town, but the research says otherwise...Please give this a chance.I hope you enjoy.....





	Supernatural Halloween Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Now I know that Halloween was a long time ago but things happened and I decided to cross post it here. So guess what. I messed up. So here in my college, we do 200 word challenges. So the one I did ages ago had to be based on Halloween and we had a setting picture which I couldn't find, and cba. So naturally my mind went to Supernatural and Team Free Will, so essentially I wrote a 266 worded Halloween one shot. When I was writing it up again, I edited it so it is now a total of 499 words. So here it is...

Rustle. The sound of wings. Three men appeared on the cobbled path, their haggard features illuminated by the eerie glow if the lone lamp post.  The three men were surrounded by the forest on one side, the leaves coated in the beginnings of frost. Strange, it didn't seem cold, quite warm on the contrary. One of the men slumped onto the bench, groaning in discomfort. "Cas, what have I said about the teleporting?".

The man called Cas tilted his head in confusion, his icy blue eyes sparkling and short brown hair settling around his face. "It was the most convenient way of getting us here Dean, strange things are happening in this place." He replied adjusting his cream coloured trench coat and straightening his posture. Dean rolled his forest green eyes, dirty blonde hair glowing in the limited light. He stood, dusted off his flannel and checked his jacket pocket for his gun. Content that it was loaded with salt rounds he looked back up at Cas. "Its Halloween Cas, it's a strange time of year. People want to be scared, makes our job harder. Just don't freaking teleport me." The tallest man had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He just shook his head at his older brother, Deans, dramatics. "Let the angel be Dean. Cas everything seems fine here. Nothing strange in the papers. I even researched this town. Its dead. Literally."

Cas looked pained. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. There was a strange energy emanating from the town, something was off. He should trust his instincts, right? He was an angel of the lord, his father had creates him to be a solider, they trust their instincts... surely. Cad shook his head. He may have been cast out but he could trust himself and the Winchester brothers, they were his family after all. Like a wise man once said, family doesn't end in blood. He knew they should stay but he didn't want to argue with Dean. They did share a profound bond after all. "I'm sorry, but I k ie something is wrong, this place has a strange energy to it, but if you want to go back to the bunker I will take you there."

Sam and Dean gave each a look, silently communicating with each other. "Don't worry about it Cas, everyone makes mistakes, us more that others because we are hunters. Sam......." Dean trailed off as screams filled the otherwise silent air. Pale figures laying waste to the land in the distance. "Cas get the salt, as much as you can. Sam and I will get the rest." Dean ordered and the angel disappeared with a rustle. Dean internally groaned. The angel was right. He mentally prepared hi self for the mass salt and burn ahead of them. Sam gave his brother a knowing look. Seems like the research was wrong. For the first time in forever.

"Happy Halloween Sammy. No candy for us this year. Only ghosts."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I'm pretty sure I wrote Cad somewhere.....
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you want a sequel and leave comments pls. See you next update.  
> FandomQueen10325


End file.
